What We Could've Been
by TemariShikamarulov3r161616
Summary: [ItaSasu] Itachi does what he's wanted to since he was 12. Only, this 'thing' contains Sasuke as a participant. Request fic for 'Uchihacestgirl' my 50th reviewer for my other story. LEMON oneshot


disclaimer : i don't own naruto.

A/N : this is a requested one-shot from my 50th reviewer, uh, anomonus, but, " Uchihacest-girl" for my story, "Life and Days of Stupidity". Sorry, but I'm gonna make this Itachi/Sasuke instead of Sasuke/Itachi, cause, I don't know how to write younger seme stories. O.O... Sorry.

This is my FIRST actual lemon, so its kinda light, I suppose. O.o

Ages : Itachi - 18! Sasuke - 12!

_**What We Could've Been...**_

I had captured Sasuke, and tied him to a tree. He struggled to get out.

" ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU, AND AVENGE THE CLAN!" Sasuke shouted.

" Otouto, do you want to know the reason why, I killed the clan?" I asked.

He blinked in surprise. " Why...?" he asked hesitantly...

(Flashback - italics, Itachi - normal.)

_Flashback to when Itachi was 12 and Sasuke was 7._

_" Tadaiyami!" Sasuke yelled as he came in._

_" Ah, Sasuke-chan, how was Ninja Acadamy today?" mom asked._

_" Great, we learned to counter shurinkuns that are being thrown at you." Sasuke answered energenically._

_" Hai, here's your supper." Mom gave Sasuke his food._

_" Itadakimasu."_

"I couldn't help envy kaa-san, she's always the one there for you, otouto, always the one who takes care of you, always..." Itachi trailed off.

_" Oh yeah! I got my report card today, I hope Tou-san will be proud." Sasuke said wishfully._

I glared.

" Tou-san... just that word makes my blood boil, how I hate him. The one you wished acceptance from most... the one who always made you jealous of me... the one who I wished to be..."

_" I'm going to see Tou-san now, arigato, Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled as he ran off._

_I followed, listening in on the conversation. _

_" Mm. Keep it up." was all Tou-san said._

_" Ah-" Sasuke started, but then looked sadden._

_" Mm?"_

_" Nande bunai..." (nothing.)_

_Sasuke had wanted Tou-san to say, " As expected of my son." like he says to me._

" He never paid any attention to you... and yet, you still wished for his, and only his acceptance. So, one day, I was sick of watching your sorrow, and my envy got the better of me..., so I killed Shisui, to be able to gain " Kaleiscope Sharingan". (mangekyou sharingan.) Soon after, they suspected me already, as I revealed my true self to Tou-san, I couldn't help but apologize once I saw the look on your face. The disappointed and scared look. it made me want to rip my eyes out. You had wanted to be as strong as I was, so I killed the clan, and forced you to train in solitude. Otouto, I only did all this... for you..." I softened.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open in shock.

" Aishteru..." then I kissed him.

He gasped as I used my tongue to massage his.

" Wh- what are you doing?" he squeaked struggling.

I smirked.

" Showing you, what we could've been, otouto."

" Wh- what...we could've.. be-been? What do you mean?"

" If you had not hated me, we could've... _done things like this..._" Itachi shoved one hand into Sasuke's pants, and rubbed Sasuke's cock until it was hard as rock.

" St-stop Itachi!"

I chuckled. " Your erection tells me other-wise..." I bent down, pulled down his pants and boxers.

" Wh- what are you doing? GET AWAY!"

I licked his wet slit, and swirled my tongue around his tip a little.

" Ehn- stop it..." Sasuke was trying to keep himself from moaning, how cute.

I sucked his head, then ran my tongue up and down his shaft.

" Uhn.. Please... stop..."

I smirked at his persistance, then deep-throated him.

Sasuke threw his head back and a deep throaty moan excaped his lips. I was so please by this sound, I had almost cummed. I stood back up to look at Sasuke's red zoned-out face. He looked so cute. I, then took off my own pants and boxers. I shoved 2 of my fingers into Sasuke's mouth.

" Suck." I told him, he obeyed.

With the other hand, I managed to get Sasuke's shirt off. I swirl my tongue around his nipple, and tweaked the other one with my hand.

" Uhn..."

I slid my wet fingers against Sasuke's entrance. He gasped.

I pumped Sasuke's dick with both hands, listening to his little noises, and sucked on his ear to get him off guard. Then when I was sure he wasn't suspecting anything, I shoved my huge dick all the way in Sasuke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. (how cruel, no lube, no condom, no WARNING! ouch...)

The more unexpected it is, the more painful it is, the more painful it is, the more pleasureable it is. ( O.o)

" AH! AH! G-GET I-IT O-OUT! PLE-PLEASE, IT HURTS ANIKI, IT HURTS!" Sasuke begged with tears flooding down his cheeks.

I ignored his begging and concentrated on thrusting. Pulling almost all the way out... so only the head remains inside, then SLAM IT back in full throttle. (holy crap, did he read a book on how to treat sex slaves or something!) I can hear the ripping, I can see the blood, but its not enough. I've waited long for this, so IT SHALL LAST! (O.O, sc-scary...)

Finally, at long last, Sasuke was used to the pain.

" Uhh.. uh... uh..." Sasuke moaned, his face in total _ecstasy._

A few seconds later, Sasuke saw white spots and came as he moaned, "ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (he lasted long...)

Thus, hearing Sasuke moan my name, I came inside him. Hmm... I wonder...

" Otouto." I said.

" Uhn..?"

" I'm stuck."

" What do you mean?"

" I can't get out of you."

" WHAT!"

" GET IT OUT, NOW! WHY DID YOU GROW IT SO BIG THEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE LUBE? NOT EVEN LOTION, OR MAYBE SOAP, OR EVEN A CONDOM, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

" Hahaha, just kidding, Otouto."

"... then get it out."

" No, I like the tight warmth within you."

Sasuke got pissed, and then he tightened up. " OW!" The little smartass! He's squeezing my cock to death!

Thus, we endudged in a fight, one after another and another...

--------------------------**_OWARI!_**------------------------------------------------------

erm, yea, review.


End file.
